The Legand of Zelda: Twilight Princess
by It's Warmer Inside
Summary: Inspired by "New Perspective," a novelization of the game.
1. Prologue

Prologue- Circle

Life is like a circle. Every end is the start of a new beginning.

Like how when the day ends, the night begins. And how when the night ends, it is the beginning of a new day.

Like how when ice melts, water is born in its place. Like how when water evaporates into the sky, it rains back down soon afterwards.

Every end is a new beginning, and with beginning, ends are brought. Remember that.


	2. Link A Ranchhand

Chapter 1- Link: A ranch-hand

"Do you feel a certain sensation as dusk falls? An unexplainable sadness?"

No.

"They say it's the only time our world intersects with there's."

"Who are they?" Rusl just shrugs.

"It is said that 'happiness always pervades the hour of twilight.'"

I just nod. I never understand half the things he rambles on about. I look up at the sky. The sun is just setting over the horizon; it's quite a sight. All the colors imaginable are streaking out across the sky like runaway animals. I can't understand how happiness could pervade a sight like this.

"But, enough talk of sadness. I have a favor to ask of you, son. The day after tomorrow I am to ride to Hyrule Castle and present a gift to the royal family. However, my wife will likely be having her baby around that time, so I am asking you to go in my stead."

What? Me?

"You have," Rusl pauses, "never been outside the forest, have you?" I don't respond, so he continues. "It is a grand world out there, boy, and you need to look at it all with your own two eyes."

I'm still awed over the weight of my new task, so I keep quite.

"So, will you go?"

I pause. Of course the task seems very exciting. The road would be a glorious one, and I would finally be able to see what other people's lives were like. I stop. That's what I'm afraid of. My life, I'm sure anyone would agree, is routine. I'm a ranch hand at the village's goat farm. Every day I get up, eat, go work, eat again, and sleep. Of course, sometimes I get breaks and such, but it is still a very organized lifestyle. Now, let's say I went to the castle, and was inspired by some cool life over there. When I got back, I would hate my life here. That's what I'm afraid of.

But then again, what if I don't like this life anymore. The more I think about it, the more sense it makes. I've lived like this for so long, I never thought about if I would enjoy a different life, but now (I realize) I am bored. Maybe this is what I need. Maybe this is the chance I've been unconsciously looking for. So my answer is now clear:

"Yes."

…

'My name is Link. I, as you know, am a ranch-hand. I have a horse named Epona, and a friend named Illia. I am also a swordsman in training. Rusl has tought me the art of the sword since I was ten. I am seventeen now. Rusl is also my father. Technically he's not, but he is. No one ever knew my parents. I certainly didn't, anyways. They just say that they found me in the woods one day and took me in. Anyone you talked to would probably agree that I am a man of many words. It's not 'cuz I'm stupid or anything, it's just I can never find the right thing to say. So, I just learned to shut up and keep quite.'

That's the description I would give about myself if anyone wanted one.

"Hey! Link!"

That's my boss calling me for work. Another day filled with work.

"Link!"

…

"Yo, Link, where's your horse?" As he says that, I notice Epona's gone. That's not good!

"I don't know," I walked to the side of my house, "I tied her up right he-

I notice hoof prints leading towards the woods. Along-side them are human footprints.

"Illia," I mutter to myself. Aloud, I say, "I know where she is, I'll be right there."

…

Ever since we were kids, Illia had been like a big sister to me. She's always been the one person I'm never at a loss for words when talking to. She is also very fond of my horse, Epona. If I had a rupee for every time she's yelled at me for pushing that horse too far…

When I get to my village's spirit spring, they're right there, just like I thought. When she sees me, her face brightens up.

"Hey Link! I was just washing Epona for you."

I nod to her. "Thanks, I noticed she was getting' a little smelly."

She did the whole 'humph!' thing all girls do when they're disappointed. "You shouldn't say that about you own horse. What if Epona could understand you? You think she would be helping you heard anymore goats? No, Link, she-

"Well, thanks for your help, anyways," I say, taking Epona and walking off. As I leave, I hear her shouting thing like 'don't you walk away from me,' and stuff like that. Like I told you, like my big sister.


End file.
